Will You do the Magic?
by Cranky Kong
Summary: The Thaw has come to Arendelle, but its princess still misses her sister. One late night, Anna asks a question she hasn't dared to for years.


**A/N: Hey guys. I saw Frozen last year and was very touched by how emotional it was. It never quite gets as flat-out depressing as say, Wreck-It Ralph, but it's still a roller-coaster from beginning to end. Yet one of the few problems I had with the film was that for a production so focused on music (they brought in a Broadway Singer for crying out loud) they didn't put a finale/reprisal song after Elsa thawed the eternal winter. Like "Part of Your World (reprise)", "Down in New Orleans (Finale)", or "Bells of Notre Dame." That was why I (along with everyone else on the internet apparently) decided to create one of my own. Enjoy.**

**UPDATE: Posted this with the wrong email address and had to re-upload. Sorry about that.**

_ This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea._

That one thought rang out in Anna's head as she tiptoed slowly down the hall towards her sister's room, trying not to let the floorboards creak beneath her feet lest she alert the guards in the foyer. She had figured that since Elsa had finally managed to thaw her eternal winter, things would go back to normal. However, Kristoff had insisted on taking extra precautions for a few days until everyone settled down again, and the princess had reluctantly agreed. She wasn't too worried about getting caught though. Other concerns pushed that one to the side.

_If you ask her, she could freak out and start this whole thing all over again. You should have at least brought Olaf with you; she's calmer around him._

She found it somewhat ironic that with each step she took she felt herself getting colder. If she hadn't known better, she could have sworn she was having a relapse. But it wasn't the cold but fear that chilled her now. Fear that even after everything that had happened that Elsa would break her heart once again, that she would still be all alone. At last, she arrived at her destination. The door was shut all the way. Her sister was probably asleep.

_This is your last chance to turn back, Anna. Just turn around and go back to bed. She probably won't appreciate being woken up this early anyway._

Her body was deaf to her screaming mind. She watched her hand rise to the door frame, curl into a fist, and carefully knock three times.

There was no response.

Anna's heart felt like it was on the verge of freezing once again. She slowly turned the door knob only to find it locked. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

_She's just asleep. She's—she's just asleep. So…so why am I…cr-crying?_

She turned to leave but found herself unable to move from in front of the room. Instead, she stood beside the door and, choking back sobs, began to sing.

_"Elsa? Now that everything is over_

_The thaw is here and winter's through_

_Maybe we could have some fun again_

_Two sisters and best friends_

_Like we used to"_

Anna couldn't stop the tears flowing as she continued the song; her voice began to tremble and she slid her back down the wall.

_"Will you do the magic?_

_Just one more time_

_There's none here but me and you"_

She didn't care that it wasn't princess-like to just sit there bawling her eyes out; in that moment, she wasn't a princess at all. She was just a lonely little girl that wanted her sister back. Her voice dropped until she could barely hear herself at all.

_"D-do you want to build a snowman?"_

There was still no response. She supposed that even after all that some things just didn't change. Not wanting to torment herself further, Anna gathered herself up and made to leave.

…

…

…

…only to be stopped by the sound of a key in the latch. The door slowly opened, creaking loudly like it hadn't been used in years.

Slowly and very gingerly, Elsa exited her room; the sight reminded Anna of a baby bird leaving the nest for the first time. She had her arms wrapped around her as if fearing an attack at any time. Then the two made eye contact, and Anna saw her sister blinking back tears as well. And at that moment, Anna knew that Elsa had heard every word. Wanting to be sure that this wasn't all a dream, Anna repeated the last verse of the song.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Now Elsa couldn't stop the waterworks either.

_"Of course I want to build a snowman."_

The two of them rushed forward and held the other in a powerful embrace.

_"I…love…you."_


End file.
